Tricks
by Samsafanfic
Summary: He just decided to start a game when he was bored. Ikuto started making up different, fake holidays just to get close to Amu. Amu and Ikuto love story, a.k.a. Amuto. May contain Miki-Yoru love and other pairings. Read and Review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Shugo Birthday**

**Summary: He just decided to start a game when he was bored. Ikuto started makung up different, fake holidays just to get close to Amu. Amuto fanfic. **

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1:**

Amu woke up to a light tapping sound on the balcony window or door if you prefer. She slowly opened her eyes, and got out of bed. She saw that Ikuto was at her window. She looked at the time. 11:51am Saturday.

Amu slowly opened the balcony door. A soft wind hit her legs and the sun peirced her eyes.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" Amu asked Ikuto sleepily.

"Nice outfit." Ikuto replied. Amu looked down and noticed she was in her short nightgown. To be exact it was a Cotton Ballet Nightgown in a light airy fabric. The color was a soft white. It had adjustable spaghetti straps, exquisite lace trim, chiffon flounce, and lace netting. But, the point was that is was a really short and embarrassing nightgown, and what made it even more embarrassing was Ikuto seeing it on her.

Ikuto had to admit, the nightgown did look good on Amu. It showed all of her perfect curves and other feminine features. It looked so good, that Ikuto just had to say something to tease Amu about it. He noticed Amu's face turn a light pink.

"W-what do you want anyway?" Amu asked Ikuto suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just came to see you." Ikuto told Amu in a calm voice. This comment made Amu's blush deepen. Why did he have that effect on her?

The blush was only more of a reason to tease Amu. It was so cute how she was just so 'pure' and 'innocent'.

Achoo!

Amu sneezed loudly. She sighed. She had been feeling sick lately. Now she knew she had to get in, or she would catch a cold.

But, she couldn't very well let Ikuto stay on her balcony forever.

"Come in." She said wairily, shoving him into the house. Ikuto was, to sya the least, suprised.

As Amu closed the door to the balcony, her stomach loucly rumbeled.

"Let's get something to eat." Amu said, rubbing her hungry stomach.

Ikuto just nodded, and followed Amu silently, hands in pockets.

Amu found left over food on the counter, and a note that said:

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Hey Amu-chan! We are going to take Ami-chan to a Utau concert. We got a ticket for you, but you refused to wake up._

_Don't worry! We will make it up to you with an awsome souvenir! _

_We will see you around two o'clock. Make sure not to trash the house! _

_Please take care of the house! No boys! And, we left you some breakfast, and I bought bread for lunch. You can call your friends and go eat with the money on the dresser in Mama and Papa's room for a ice cream later. _

_We love you, and follow the rules! _

_Love,_

_Papa_

_Mama_

_&_

_Ami-chan_

The letter was in her mothers handwriting except for the signatures and where it said 'no boys!'

Ikuto read the letter over Amu's shoulder.

"No boys?" Ikuto asked Amu. Amu blushed. It was embarrassing that her Papa would actually write that. Well, it was normal, but it was embarrassing for a guy to see that Papa had wrote that.

"Ikuto! Utau's concert is today, you are so dead if you don't get going nyaa!" Yoru exclaimed, popping out of no where.

"I am not dead. And anyway, I never said I would go." Ikuto protested.

"AMU-CHAN?! Where are you?!" Three voices yelled from up the stairs.

"Down here!" Amu called to her three shugo chara's.

Three tiny figures floated down the stairs. "Yoru?" Ran asked.

"What is Yoru and Ikuto doing here desu?" Su asked curiously. "Do you need more food?"

"Su, will you heat up the left overs?" Amu asked her chara.

"Hai!" Su exclaimed, forgetting about the two guest and re-preparing breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked Yoru rudely.

"None of your buisness nyaa!" Yoru told, glancing at Miki. She was sketching something silently.

"What ya drawling nyaa?" He questioned his crush.

"N-nothing." Miki stuttered, hiding her drawing.

"Hey Miki-chan, what are you drawing?" Amu asked her Chara. She already knew the answer. All Miki ever drew were outfits for Amu or Yoru. She guessed it was Yoru.

Yoru in a quick movment snatched the sketch-book.

"Is this me nyaa?" Yoru asked, looking at his reflection chasing a yarn ball.

"Y-yes." Miki sputtered.

"Okay, done desu! Amu-chan, I am going to go to the garden on Elm Street, to water the plants. Anyone want to come?" Su asked, setting two plates in front of Ikuto and Amu.

"Me." Was chorused through the dining room by the chara's. Soon the four departed for there destination.

Amu slowly ate her eggs, bacon, and hashbrown along with her pancakes covered with syrup. Ikuto also picked at his food, taking gulps of milk.

Amu ate awkwardly, while Ikuto was just calm and cool. _If only my 'cool and spicy' character would work on him._ Amu thought to herself.

Ten minutes later both plates were clean. Amu picked them up and set them in the sink.

"Sooo..." She started. "Uhh.." She had no idea what to say. She imagined what her dad would say if he knew and older boy was in his house with his sweet little Amu-chan. He would probably actually faint without a word.

"Amu, cat got your tongue?" Ikuto asked, teasingly sticking his tongue out.

He leaned toward Amu, and licked her cheek. "Or should I say cat got your cheek?" He said, in a teasing voice.

Amu rolled her eyes, wiping Ikuto's saliva off her face.

"Ikuto? What did you want anyway?" Amu asked him curiously.

"Hm..is it a crime to want to see my favorite person?" Ikuto asked, stepping closer to Amu. She blushed. He always had this effect on her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Amu asked, though she understood completely what Ikuto was saying.

"I mean, I wanted to see you, my favorite person, so I came to your house." Ikuto said plainly, edging even closer to Amu.

Amu backed against a wall. Her cheeks were really red. Ikuto neared her. He pressed her against the wall. There chest were pushing together.

Ikuto started pushing his hand up Amu's shirt, which made her even redder, if possible. He kissed her on the lips pastionetly. His hand went farther up, and he broke there kiss. He kissed Amu's neck. His hand slipped up more.

"I-Ikuto." She whispered. She pushed him away when his hand reached below a certain point. He backed away.

"Happy Shugo Birthday." Ikuto said, and headed towards the door.

"What the hell is Shugo Birthday?" Amu fumed loudly.

"The day Chara's were invented." Ikuto lied, and shut the door behind him as he left the house.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**How do you like the first chapter of Tricks? Is it okay? It just popped into my minid, so I hope it is a decent story.**

**Please Review and tell me if I need to change anything or please give me suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Present To Me- One fake Birthday**

**Summary: He just decided to start a game when he was bored. Ikuto started makung up different, fake holidays just to get close to Amu. Amuto fanfic. **

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2:**

It was a nice, but rather hot summer day outside. Amu was in an abandoned park, sitting on a bench, alone.

Actually, she did have the company of her strawberry icecream, which looked so apitizing about now. But, at the same time, it seemed to cool her off just looking at the dripping cone.

She was alone otherwise though. Her chara's were out of town on a special shugo gathering or something like that. And she wasn't with the guardians because of the fact that everyone was busy. Tadase was out of town, but who cares about him...except Amu. Nadeshiko was in the neighboring town, doing a dance recital or what ever. Kukai had a soccer turnoment, and finally, Yaya was somewhere in Hawiia probably having a great time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, so turned.

No one was behind her. _Must be my imagination, _Amu thought, turning. She jumped three feet in the air, litteraly.

"I-Ikuto" Amu stuttered, staring at the blue haired teen in front of her. "W-why are you here?"

"Well, it is a public park, so, you know you don't own it, right? And, you know you wanted to see me anyway, so why are you so shocked? Anyway, after you kissed me-" Ikuto started, in a oblivious voice.

"_I_ kissed _you? _You p-pervert! You kissed me!" Amu exclaimed, blushing.

"So, are you just going to watch that melt, or eat it?" Ikuto asked Amu, looking at her strawberry ice cream cone.

"W-what do you mean? I was trying to eat it before you tapped me." Amu explained, or actually lied.

"Hmm?" Ikuto said teasingly.

"Y-yeah! I was!" Amu exclaimed, licking the icecream that was starting to drip down the cone.

"I want some." Ikuto stated, reaching for the cone which was pulled away.

"No!" Amu exclaimed, pulling the ice cream behind her back. She remembered when she was at the sweet shop with Tadase on her first date, and then Ikuto had appeared. He had ate, with her spoon, some ice cream, and Tadase-kun had been **right there! **It was sooo embarrassing!

Ikuto leaned slowly in towards Amu's face. She started to blush.

"I-ikuto." She said quietly. Ikuto put one hand around Amu's waist, and then moved in further towards Amu's lips. Amu's blush deepened.

Ikuto kissed Amu softly on the lips. Amu didn't pull away as Ikuto expected though. Ikuto removed one hand from Amu's waist.

He pulled out of the kiss to get breath. Then, he jumped back, noticing Amu was out of breath also.

"What was that for?" Amu asked, as she had the day before.

"I wanted my two birthday presents for me." Ikuto said coolly, pulling up an ice cream cone and licked it.

Amu realized what was out of place at once.

"Ikuto! That's mine!" Amu exclaimed, reaching for her cone. Ikuto licked it again, then he held it out to Amu.

"Ikuto! Now I can't eat it, or it would be an indirect kiss!" Amu exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"You still believe in that stuff? Man, your such a kid." Ikuto said, pointing accusingly at Amu. Amu blushed.

"Anyway, it's your birthday?" Amu asked Ikuto curiously, forgetting the ice cream cone. ((Short term attention spand))

"No." Ikuto said coolly, licking the cone again. He then licked his lips.

"Hmm...Amu ice cream." Ikuto said. He was obviously thinking that a kiss from Amu and then a lick of an ice cream cone made and Amu ice cream... strange mind. ((Okay, maybe I thought of it, but still...))

Amu stared at Ikuto, who turned and left her in the park, stealing her ice cream cone.

"M-my ice cream." Amu muttered, touching her lips gently. Really, she was thinking of her kiss, but still, Ikuto would pay for stealing Amu's ice cream.

Amu sighed, and sat down on the bench. Again, she was alone. But this time, she had no ice cream as company. Ikuto's face popped into Amu's mind as she was sitting.

_Hold it! Wait! I am suppossed to like Tadase-kun, not Ikuto! Why would I like Ikuto? _Amu thought to herself. Deep down she heard a voice say that she didn't like Ikuto or Tadase-kun. She loved Ikuto, and had a crush on Tadase.

_No! Why would I like Ikuto more than Tadase-kun? _Amu argued with herself. She huffed, and got up from the bench. She began walking home. Once she got to the road... well, she had no idea which way to turn...

_Left. _Amu decided, walking in the direction that lead away from her home. She has no sense of direction, as you can probably tell unless there is something wrong with you mentally. ((Like I know there is something wrong with me mentally for being to attached to 100 different animes at the same time. Heh heh...))

* * *

Amu wondered aimlessly around the street. It was already dark, and she was totally lost.

"Little girls shouldn't be in this part of town at this late hour." The voice of a man said.

Amu turned, only to see two men. She could tell that they were drunk by the way they moved.

Two men came out of a shadow from a building and onto the deserted street.

"You lost? We could lead you back to town." One of the men said. He was a bit fat, but muscular.

"Yeah, come on girl. We will help you to the nearest part of town." The other said.

Now this really freaked Amu out. Two large men were in front of her, both of which appeared to be drunk.

"I am fine." Amu told them, her voice quivering slightly.

The men took a step towards Amu. Amu was paralyzed, fear consumed her. The men moved forward, eyeing her breast.

Amu's back hit a building. One man smirked at her, and grabbed her wrist, while the other slowly started pulling up her shirt.

Amu's bottom lip slightly quivered. She was sure now that she would be raped. If only Ikuto had walked her home.

The one that wasn't holding her wrist, completely removed her shirt. Amu looked around for help, only to see the deserted street.

"Ikuto?" She said softly to herself.

"What was that, beautiful? You are excited that two hot men will be playing with your body?" The man who had pulled her shirt off asked, moving his hand towards Amu's right breast.

"Ikuto!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tight.

Before the man could get any nearer, he was hit in the jaw. The other man was kicked in a place that the sun don't shine.

Amu's eyes fluttered open. In front of her she saw the one and only Ikuto.

"Bastards." Ikuto said, and he grabbed Amu's shirt off the fround where it had been thrown. He carefully slipped it back over Amu, who just stared at him.

Ikuto heard the bastards groan. He glared at them hardly. One got up and got ready to punch Ikuto, but Ikuto was to fast, and again hit the man in a spot that made him fall over in pain.

Both of the men got up, and ran away. They screamed behind there backs a loud, but frightened, "Crazy bastard!"

"You alright?" Ikuto asked Amu, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Y-yea." Amu replied, shaking a bit.

She slowly took a unsteady step towards Ikuto. Ikuto grabbed Amu and picked her up bridal style. He began walking towards and unknow destination.

"W-whare are we going?" Amu asked after a moment or two of silence.

"To my apartment, so you can rest the night. It is closer than your house is." Ikuto said simply, walking towards a large apatment building.

_Me in Ikuto's a-apartment? The two of us, a-alone? _Amu thought to herself, before drifting off to sleep in Ikuto's steady hold.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**How do you like it? The second chapter of Tricks is finally finished! Please tell me if you like it, and sorry if Ikuto is a bit out of Character in this chapter. **

**Please Review and tell me if I need to change anything or please give me suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
